Valve assemblies using one or more diaphragm valves for controlling material flow between inlet and outlet ports are known. In such valve assemblies, a generally central portion of a diaphragm valve is flexed between open and closed positions to thereby control the fluid flow through the valve assembly.
Valve assemblies are commonly used for dispensing or otherwise controlling flow of fluid materials such as milk, ice cream, or the like food products. As will be readily appreciated, the ability to efficiently internally clean and sterilize the valve assembly is a primary concern when dealing with food products.
A typical diaphragm valve assembly includes a valve body defining inlet and outlet ports, the diaphragm valve operatively disposed between the inlet and outlet ports of the valve body, and an end cap or the like which seals the diaphragm valve to the valve body. To promote cleanliness and sterility, the valve body and end cap are formed from stainless steel and the diaphragm valve is formed from a suitably flexible material which readily lends itself to high temperatures and easy cleaning.
Although a cleaning medium (such as steam) can readily be directed through the material passages of a typical valve assembly, heretofore known valve assemblies ordinarily require substantially complete disassembly to effect internal cleaning and sterilization of the component parts. Disassembly of the valve assembly is particularly necessitated to insure cleaning and sterilization of an area wherein the diaphragm valve was sealed to the valve body.
As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, a typical valve body design lacks an adequate flow of fluid material in the area wherein the diaphragm valve is sealed to or otherwise seated on the valve body. Therefore, even frequent internal cleaning and sterilization of the valve assembly may not properly retard bacterial growth and the like, which could lead to contamination of the food product passing through the valve assembly, and which could subsequently result in severe health problems. However, disassembly of the valve assembly for cleaning purposes is a time consuming process further involving substantial interruption of the production line.